warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tallstar
Tallstar and Jake Okay, I checked the talk page and saw this hadn't been brought up formally yet, but Jake and Tallstar should really be added as mates. Yes, they were never explicitly stated as mates within the books, but neither were Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves, and we have Word Of God confirmation that at least one (and I swear vicky also said it) of the writers was intentionally writing them as mates. Crystal-Earth (talk) 02:05, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :Tallstar was said to have never taken a mate, this is why Tallstar and Jake are not listed as either mates or partners. Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves have the support of the official tree, which is why they are listed. :While Kate did originally say that that Tallstar never took a mate, she also said that she saw them as mates in a later post. If the first part is vaild, the later updated part should be too.Crystal-Earth (talk) 18:48, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :The amount of mentions for Tallstar not taking a mate outnumbers the TallJake mentions, so we can't list it. Kate seeing them as mates does not mean that they are, as that's Kate's opinion and not a canonical fact within the series. I'm sorry, I want to list it as much as anyone, but we can't, because it would be cherrypicking what statements we do and don't count. :Yeah people, stop saying Tallstar is gay.Bush of Thunder (talk) 02:10, April 21, 2019 (UTC) tallstar IS gay and that comes off offensive. 02:19, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Style Concerns * History needs to be completed New Trivia? I've noticed that in both Cats of the clans and Ultimate Guide his been shown without his white tail tip or white paws. Should that be added to the trivia? I am also not sure it his tail is actually that long in the picture to be honest. Should this also be added to trivia? Stealthfire star (talk) 08:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :No. These are Wayne's versions of the characters, and we don't use these descriptions for cites or anything of the like. Tallstar was really goshdarn gay and I feel as though this should be addressed more directly on the page?? I'm new to the wiki. Everything is so complicated.TheConceptofFear (talk) 10:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "Wormcat" Shrewclaw was known to call him "Wormcat", should we add that to his infobox? (under names?) Qibli77 (talk) 00:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Shrewclaw was only teasing him with that name, so it would not count as an official one. 00:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Deputy Position Shouldn’t we add that he was preceded by Reedfeather and succeeded by Deadfoot?Sleekfang 19:26, October 25, 2019 (UTC) We don't actually know that. The succeeded by spot would be whoever replaced Tallstar when he became leader; it might not have been Deadfoot for all we know. Does it actually say that Tallstar became deputy right after Reedfeather? It's been a while since I've read Tallstar's Revenge, but I don't think it actually says who replaces Reedfeather? It's says on Reedfeather's page that he was replaced by Talltail. It cites page 101 of the Ultimate guide, so, idk Sleekfang 19:41, October 25, 2019 (UTC)